1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light module and a light component thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED light module and a light component thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED light bar consists of LEDs soldered directly on a FR4 printed circuit board. However, as the high power LEDs are developed, a conventional FR4 printed circuit board is unable to sufficiently dissipate the heat generated by the high power LEDs. Therefore, a printed circuit board equipped with a metal core (also referred to as a Metal Core Printed Circuit Board) is developed for this need.
A conventional FR4 printed circuit board has a heat transfer coefficient of about 0.36 W/m.K. A metal core printed circuit board is equipped with a metal substrate, e.g., an aluminum or copper substrate, such that a heat transfer coefficient of the metal core printed circuit board can be enhanced up to about 1 W/m.K˜2.2 W/m.K.
However, even if the LEDs can be soldered directly on the metal core printed circuit board, when the high power LEDs are densely mounted on the metal core printed circuit board, the heat dissipation issue still exists.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the heat dissipation design of a high power LED light bar.